Ocarina's Cry
by Weredude
Summary: PG-13 for some violence and swearing that will be showing up in later chapters, this is a story of Ocarina of Time, only Link has a helper, not a shiny, winged helper, either...


Hi folks, this is my first story, so be nice,, like many I've read here at Fanfiction in the Zelda section and others this is a self insertion, so expect the unexpected, this is basically a retelling of Ocarina of Time, which has probably been done many times already..anyway, on with the story!Oh yeah, I'll mention one little thing before I start, I might forget to put periods at the ends of sentences, as I do most of my typing on a message board where I usually don't put many periods.hehe, one more thing, I'm not too good at wording things if they're not in message board format(ie. Kev: Where am I?), so point out any errors I make, so I can make later chapters better  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't make any cash off of this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the darkness that was early morning, a teenager's yells echoed through the air, for the lad was falling through an endless darkness, only to land in a peculiar forest, in the land called Hyrule, the lad's name, Kevin.  
  
Saria was on her way to Link's house when the body of what appeared to be a teenage Hylian fell from the sky and landed on the ground, she wondered what a Hylian was doing falling from the sky. She went over to check the body, and was surpsied to see three huge swords strapped to the teen's back, she was confused as to why a young person would have such alrge weapons, and decided to ask him when he woke up, so she went to get Link to help her wake him up.When she got to Link's house, she was surprised to find that Link had a fairy, when she told him of the unconscious Hylian(or what appears to be a Hylian) in the middle of the path he(being the hero and noble person that he is) went out to help Saria rouse the youth.  
  
When Kevin finally woke, he saw a face looking down at him, his first instinct was to kill whatever it was(once you read some of the fics I'll be writing later) so he reached up and grabbed Saria's neck in a firm grip, and was surprised to hear her surprised gasp, his eyes focused and he saw that he was trying to strangle a little girl, so he let go and appologised "I'm sorry, I'm used to killing the faces in front of me, you get so used to doing that, sorry if I hurt you, by the way, where the heck am I?"  
  
Link looked at him oddly, "You mean you don't know where you are?" he asked in a voice that made the notion seem stupid."Yes, actually, I was walking along the mountain path and suddenly I'm falling and land here, so I think I have the right to ask where I am.." Saria sighed and told him, "You're in the Kokiri Forest" That statement caused Kevin to blink several times in confusion. "Why do you have swords strapped to your back?" Saria asked after a couple minutes, to that Kevin(or as we shall now call him, err, me, Kev) replied with the same tone Link used ot answer his question, "To kill things that try to kill me, of course!" Now, Saria, being a Kokiri and all(as they are a normally peaceful race, if you'll remember.) didn't know what he meant so she decided to ask, "And why would something try to kill you?", that little question caused Kev to burst into laughter.Kev wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to stop laughing, "Bwahaha, I mean, err, where I come from, there are many dangerous beasts, one needs to protect him or herself if he or she is to survive, but now I have a question for both of you, who are you?I was supposed to land in Hyrule Castle, so I guess I was a bit disoriented. I mean, there was supposed to be a portal, not some big void..." Kev sighed and looekd around, "So, this is the Kokiri Forest, much nicer than I remember it, of course, last time I was in a forest in this land was those blasted Lost Woods." at that statement Link and Saria looked very surprised. "You mean you went into the Lost Woods and didn't turn into a Stalfos?" Link asked incredulously(gah, is that a word?)."A WHAT?What the heck's a Stalfos?Is that what you people call those skeletons?Y'know, they said that you seem to be convinced that they want to kill you." Kev said seriously after his little question, after seeing the shocked looks on the two Kokiris' faces he started laughing again."You two should really learn to lighten up, like that skull kid I met.", needless to say, that only proved to further the stupor that Kev's prior words seemed to start "Uh, I'm Saria, if you really don't know, then I guess you could go with Link to see the Great Deku Tree." Saria suggested helpfully."I think I will." Kev said after thinking it over for a second.  
  
And so, after Kev finally figured out he could still walk(you can tell he got really disoriented.) and got off his duff, Link and Kev set off for the Great Deku Tree's meadow, only to be stopped by Mido."Hey Mr. No-Fairy, isn't that a bit big to be one of your pretend fairies?" Mido cracked off, seeing Link and Kev."Mr. No-Fairy? Saria said you had a fairy." Kev said, obviously confused as to what Mido meant, Link stated angrily, "We're going to see the Deku Tree, Mido!" "Y'You are?!Not without a sword and shield!" Mido declared after looking somewhat startled, "He has a sword, three, actually." Link pointed out, "So?No shield!" Mido stated.After this little verbal melee Navi flew out and berated Mido, who looked very surprised, "You're still not getting in without the Kokiriri Sword and Deku Shield." he said impudently."Fine, we'll find the stupid things." Kev stated angrily, causing the hairs on both Link and Mido's necks to stand up.  
  
After Link and Kev found the cave the Kokiri Sword was in they stepped inside and looked around.Kev was surprised when a huge boulder rolled past, he drew a sword mumbled something that sounded like "Destiny guide my Edge.." and leapt at the boulder, his sword flashed and the boudler broke into rubble."We were supposed to FOLLOW the boulder." Navi stated exhaustedly after Kev sheathed his sword."Hmm?Follow the boulder?To what?" "The Kokiri Sword, lumbering oaf!" Navi screamed."Oh, right, well, this is just as good." with that, Kev pulled something out of the air and a lap top fell from the sky(err, ceiling.) into Kev's waiting hands."What's that?" Link asked, looking at the lap top like it was something completely foreign(gee, poor Link, doesn't remember all the fan fics he's been in. :p)."This, Link, is what's going to lead us to the Kokiri Sword.I suppose I shoiuld've told you, I'm the author, though you should've known that, as 7ft people don't fall from the sky every day.." Now, at that Link and Navi's jaws dropped, while they're were coming out of their stupor, Kev finished typing something into his lap top, and glowing red arrows appeared on the walls and floor, all pointing in one direction, so, following the arrows, they found the Kokiri sword and left to look for rupees to buy the Deku Shield.  
  
"I suggest looking in Mido's house, maybe something of his can be useful." Kev said with an evil grin.They looked and found enough rupees to buy the Deku Shield they needed, while they were there, Kev looked through his little bag(if anyone says something about a purse, I'll snap..it's a bag, NOT a purse!!!) and pulled several odd looking coins out, and, after typing something, the coins turned into rupees, Kev looked up, noticing Navi and Link starinjg at him, "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing?If you must know, I'm changing my pyreals into rupees, so I can get supplies without typing too much.well, you've got your shield, let's go!" and with that, Kev closed his lap top, deposited his new rupees into his bag, and walked out to where Mido was still standing."So Mr. Big-and- Fairyless, why are you here?" "To chuck you out of the forest if you keep bothering me, runt." Kev stated with a savage grin(you'll understand certain aspects of Kev in later chapters).Link and Navi show up, after getting some minor supplies and Link shows Mido the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield, Mido looks flustered, but steps aside as Llink and Kkev walk in to met the Deku Tree.  
  
What will happen when Link, Kev, and Navi meet the Great Deku Tree, only time can tell, net time on "Ocarina's Cry"...  
  
Well, there you have it, folks, the first chapter of my first story, so, how'd you like it, remember, review, and FLAMES ARE FUTILE!!!!*cackles insanely, coughs*Uh..what?No, I'm not on shrooms! 


End file.
